


In Your Eyes

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shattering moment when Sean knew the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

He sat at his desk, supposedly going over next week's schedule, but in reality looking at a picture of Elijah, staring into those eyes. In the background Peter Gabriel was singing and the twist of fate that caused this particular song to play at precisely that moment made Sean grimace.

"In your eyes," Gabriel sang. "The light, the heat. I am complete."

Sean remembered their first kiss. It was dark, the kind of dark the seeps into your soul and makes you believe with all your heart that you are totally invisible to all except the one who stands at your side. He groped in that darkness for his hand, and when he took it he heard Elijah's soft intake of breath, almost a sob. It was always dangerous to touch him, especially at this moment when they belonged so completely to each other. And when he drew Elijah close and kissed him he felt his awareness expand becoming larger and larger until his every pretense cracked and shattered, which is exactly what he had feared all along. And in that devastating moment he knew he would never, ever be the same again. 

"Fuck!" he cried in a hoarse and hopeless voice, slamming his fist onto his desk with thundering force. The noise jolted him out of his reverie and he lifted his head only to stared into the bitter, knowing eyes of his wife.

"Chris," he began. "I didn't.."

But before he could say another word she turned and stalked away. 

He sighed and lowered his head, knowing he should get up and go to her but feeling in that moment too utterly defeated to contemplate the conversation he knew they would have if he did. They had been on this journey before.

And so he sat and stared.


End file.
